Recovery of solids from solutions, slurries, dispersions, emulsions, gels, semisolids, and their like involves the removal of the solvent and/or the carrier medium by diverse processes that involve evaporation, reverse osmosis, ultrafiltration, pervaporation, freeze concentration, clathration etc. Such processes are generally carried out using various types of equipments such as spray driers, drum driers, freeze driers, foam-mat, fluid bed driers, etc.
Spray driers are routinely used for recovery of solids from solutions/slurries. Similarly fluid bed driers are routinely used to dry wet solids but cannot be used for recovery of solids from solutions, dispersions, slurries, emulsions, gels, semisolids and their like.
The challenges in technologies related to the treatment of solutions, dispersions, slurries, emulsions, gels, semisolids and their like for the recovery of substantially dry solids are in providing cost effective equipments/systems that enable easy to operate energy efficient processes. The present inventions address this technology gap.